The Most Abnormally Normal Man
by KrupaTroopa
Summary: A parody like story where a more realistic, weaker but diverse version of the flash is born. Slight influences from characters in the Flash.
1. A Question?

_**I'm going to ask you a simple question, something anyone could answer without hesitation. Something so, simple, that the most primitive of human could answer it. So do you, whoever you are, live a normal life? Admit it, you said yes. And that's fine. You, your sister, your best friend, even the guy that sat next to you on the bus on the way to work would say yes. And this story, this story's about you. The average, the 99%. Don't be ashamed of it, I'm just like you. Except I would say, I'm the most abnormally normal person you will ever meet. Hello, my name's Matt Tremaine. And this is my story. But, before we get to that, let's go back a bit.**_

I was sitting in my house, hands behind my head, watching TV. I had heard my door open but I knew it was Atlanta, She got of the lab at about this time and sometime she headed over to my house. Soon enough she had found me and plopped down in the couch cushion next to me."What's up?" I questioned turning towards her. I could already tell that something was pushing down on her because she had her head slightly tilted downwards. "Well, you know all of those movies and comic books about people with crazy powers like the Flash and Spiderman." She said slightly stuttering with every word. "Of course, but um, what does that have to do with anything?" I questioned with a small scoff. "Well, I've been in my lab a lot lately. And we're thinking of starting a new experiment. And... everyone agrees. You're best suited for the job." She finished looking me straight in the eyes. I could already tell that this wasn't going to be a normal experiment...

 _ **Let me guess, still a bit confused. Well, let me give you a bit more background info. As previously stated. I am Matt Tremaine. I am 22 years old, have brown hair and eyes, 6'3, built a bit small, and I work as a animator. Although i'm not the only important one in this story. You were just introduced to Atlanta. She also has brown hair, blue eyes, a bit nerdy with her circular glass. Although she is quite brilliant, working as a scientist. Anyways, you'll meet some others soon. Actually, very soon. I'll see ya in a bit.**_


	2. You'll be fine

**Hey, KrupaTroopa here. I just want to say that chapters from now on should be in an more average design. And Review or add a comment if you can. Besides that, I'll see ya later.**

 _ ***10 minutes later on their way to the lab.**_

"Wait, so what your trying to say is that you are going to make me as fast as the Flash, and agile as Spiderman, come on." I said now with a 'you're kidding' tone in my voice. "Let's get real."

"No, no. We're just going to generally make you faster, stronger, flexible and agile. The Flash and Spiderman are both massively unrealistic." She said glaring at me like I was the stupidest man on the planet.

"Hey, you were the one that mentioned them you know" I fought back with an obvious playful tone. Although she was currently ignoring me, seeing that her lab was up ahead. She ran up seeing someone at the front and gestured for me to come up behind her. By the time I got their all I heard was.

"Yeah, he's here for the experiment, does he have, what. No, of course he doesn't have a clearance badge. Come on, do I really need to call down Zack or Jenna to confirm it." She finished with obvious annoyance in her voice and body posture. He was right behind her when the guard finally opened the door.

"Thank you." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She quickly pulled him inside after her.

 _ ***Once at the top of the building.**_

"Hey guys." Atlanta said as they reached the top of the glass elevator they had just gone up. This building was pretty high tech, nothing he hadn't seen in a magazine or online. But cool to see in person nonetheless.

"So, this is Matt, the guy I told you about. And Matt, this is Jenna, Zack, and Jasper." She said gesturing to them respectively. Jenna is a slightly more stereotypical girl. Blonde, hazel eyes although she's great in a tough situation. And then there's Zack. He's been dating Jenna for who knows how long. He's goes along the lines of quiet and dark. Black hair and dark brown eyes, he hardly talks. But it's easy to wonder whats he thinking when he's not. As for Jasper, he's real simple. Goofy, dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He likes to have a bit of fun in life.

"Hey." They all responded respectively. Zack's response barely going over an audible grunt.

"Hi." I said back slightly awkwardly. "So um, what am I doing here?" I said looking around questioningly. I still didn't understand how I would do better then anyone else in this experiment.

"Well." Jasper said loudly walking into the center of the room. "We needed someone for this experiment. And Atlanta suggested you. And after a bit of debate, we just couldn't find anyone better." He said with a goofy smile. Gesturing to one of those medical beds that stood vertically up. Although I stood still.

"You expect me, to be strapped onto that. Like I was being tortured" I said looking around to see if they were joking. I didn't know them that well back then. But I did know that they were completely serious. I looked over to Atlanta, the only one I trusted at that time. "Is this safe? Is It?" My voice slightly raising in volume. This all seemed very work in progress.

"I can assure you Matt. You. Will. Be. Fine" She said before she walked up to me. Taking my shoulder and leading me to the bed. It honestly scared me more that she had to do that then that the fact that I was about to be tested on and changed in so many ways.

 _ **Mid-operation.**_

I slowly turned my head as I saw blurred people all around me. Eventually my vision cleared up just to feel pure, horrible, pain all over my body. Soon enough I had started to shriek, to scream bloody marry.

"Get him some anesthesia, NOW." Zack barked. Completely unlike himself I could see the strange tool in his hand. And soon enough Jenna was next to me sticking a needle into my arm. I could remember those few moments so vividly before I fell back into a deep sleep.

 _ **Post-operation.**_

I groaned as I woke up from my long period of being unconscious. I opened up my eyes to see many people around me. My mother, the whole science crew, my brother, and one doctor. They were all gasping and freaking out, although at that moment. I was just confused. Although eventually the doctor managed to calm them down and I soon realized that I was now on a proper bed. An IV bag was connected to my arm. The doctor slowly pulled the drip out of me and I quickly say up "Hey guys." I said with a grin. Glad to be awake.

"Thank GOD." Atlanta exclaimed softly hugging me. The next was my brother John. He actually went to UOF so it must have taken him at least a few days to get over to California. Which confused me because how long could I have been out right, it seemed he was really just happy to see me wake up and didnt have much to say. Right behind him was my mother. She had a slightly different outlook.

"Matthew, when you called me and said you would be letting Atlanta preform a small experiment on you I did not expect you to have multiple machines connected to you and for you to be asleep for 8 DAYS." She exclaimed as I cowered in my bed.

"Sorry Mom." I said quite simply. Not really knowing what to say or what was happening, I honestly thought that it was going to be a small, minor strength building sort of thing. The last thing I expected was to be out for a week and then wake up with everyone I know surrounding me.

"What the hell did you guys do to me." I said now a bit angry myself. Looking over to Zack considering he was the last person I remembered hearing. He stared back at me not saying a word.

Jenna sighed as she looked around. She quickly ushered everyone out of the room. Telling them that I would finish up everything in a second. "Well, Matt-" She said looking around at her friends. "Honestly, we have no idea." She said slightly cowering behind Zack.

I stared at her with an obviously confused and frustrated face. "So, you made me and my family go through a weeks worth of pain... For nothing." I said clenching my fists anger starting to take it's turn

"No, no. We dont... know, that nothing happened, We're just haven't seen anything," Jasper said with a small smile trying to a positive out of this situation. Although it didnt affect my mood at all. I quickly jumped off the bed I was on. Pushing past everyone I made my way to the hallway outside the lab, ignoring everyone around me I was soon at the stairs. And eventually, out the building.


	3. Impossible?

**Sorry for the perspective change. I think that third person limited better fits my writing style.**

 _ ***A few moments later**_

"You think- think he remembers waking up." Atlanta said looking around at the rest of them.

Zack silently nodded. "He was definitely mad at more than our experiment having unexpected results." He said before nodding over at Jasper

"What do you me-" Jenna stammered before being interrupted by Jasper

"He didn't wake up by a simple lack of knockout meds." He said before walking over to one of their chalkboards and flipping it over. "I was doing the calculations all night. There is absolutely no way he woke up during that surgery." He said gesturing to the various math equations on the board.

"So. He didn't wake up from natural causes, and it wasn't a... complete failure." Atlanta said with a small smile and a bit of laughter before the rest joined in.

"And maybe." Jasper said with a tone that revealed he had been thinking about this for awhile. "With a few tests, we can find some other unexpected results." He shrugged before letting go off a small sigh. "Speaking of tests. Where is our little experiment, Matt."

 _ ***The next day. At Matt's workplace**_

Matt sighed as he sat down at his desk, cracking his knuckles he quickly decided to get to work at his computer. He had actually gotten little to no sleep last night. Although maybe because he had a non-physically intensive job of an animator. Or maybe for certain other reasons, he wasn't sleepy. And as he began to get to work he asked someone who was going to make coffee to get him a pen.

 _ ***Minutes later**_

"Yo, Matt. Heads up." One of his co-workers said before throwing him the pen. He was at that time quite invested in his current activity and was about to hit the back of his head when suddenly his hand shot up and caught it in the exact position as if he was writing something.

"Yeah, um. Thanks." Matt said still engrossed in his work. He quickly began to scribble something down when he suddenly paused and looked up. _How... did I catch that exactly?_ He thought to himself, frozen. And slowly his thoughts began to stray to the day before but he quickly put that thought to the side and attempted to return to his work. Although the idea never completely left him.

 _ ***Back at the Micro. Optic. Organic and Other Scientific Evolution's (M.O.O.O.S.E) Labs**_

Matt walked into one of the top floors of M.O.O.O.S.E labs. He sighed as he saw all of the brainiacs together.

"Hey... guys." He said seeing them all deep in conversation.

"Hey Matt. How's it going...?" Jasper said with equal awkwardness.

"Fine, fine. Just wanted to apologize for yesterday, you know." Matt said letting out a obnoxiously fake chuckle. "And um, I was wondering. If you could do some small tests. I've just been feeling a little off today, y'know. " He lied, besides the incident at work other strange things had been happening.

"Um, sure Matt. You're ok... right?" Atlanta said walking up to him and sitting him down on one of the beds.

"Mhm. Just um, want you to get this done" He said with a stale smile. He sat down and sat up. Staying still, ready for her to start her tests.

"Well, let's just start off with something simple." Atlanta said with a genuine smile as the rest stood behind her. "Um, syringe please." She said over her shoulder as Jenna quickly scrambled over to a small table and picked up a very long syringe.

"Here you go" She said lightly flicking the needle.

"Thanks." Atlanta replied now concentrated on the task at hand. "This won't hurt a bit Matt." She said quietly before sticking the needle inside of his neck. It was an improved version of the anesthesia they had given him earlier.

He sighed as it was injected into him. And after a few minutes... Nothing happened. "Um, did it work?" He questioned looking around at the rest of them. 

"N-no. But." Jasper said taking the needle and examined it. "It was three times stronger then last night... That's not possible."


End file.
